


hating you wasn’t easy (but I don’t regret it)

by raven00alex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Winn are Bros, College AU, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Gay Alex Danvers, Gay Maggie Sawyer, Max is a jerk, alex and lucy bffs, bear is the school mascot, bi lucy lane, cat is like a mom to everyone, cute awkward kara danvers, everyone is just so sarcastic, flawless alex danvers, hank is everyone's cool dad, james and lucy, kara ships sanvers, lena wants to be a reporter, lots of swearing, multi fandom references, sanvers hate each other so much but also love each other so much, shaw/root/raven/sara/alex parrish in hanks class, supercorp bffs, teacher cat grant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven00alex/pseuds/raven00alex
Summary: College AU. Alex and Kara are sisters, Lucy is Alex's her best friend and Winn is her bro. Lucy and James are dating, Lena is Kara’s best friend. Max Lord is a jerk and desperately wants Alex. Disgusting, I know. Everyone is the same age.Kara and James are studying journalism and Cat Grant is their teacher aka the most awesome adult ever and everyone's mom. Alex and Lucy are both training to go to the secret services and Hank Henshaw is their coach. Shaw, Root, Raven, Sara and Parrish are their classmates. Winn is studying something tech related and Lena is forced to follow her family steps. Max is also studying something tech related.Oh and a tiny little detail: Alex can’t stand Maggie Sawyer. Maggie also happens to be in coach Henshaw’s class. And she can’t stand Alex either. Kara has her very own theory about this and with time people will begin to agree with her.Alex is the most badass person ever but also very responsible and clever, basically she´s perfect and flawless and I love her.//I began writing this when I was sick of studying. I’m sorry if this sucks, let me warn you I know nothing about college and this is big mess of fandoms but whatever I’m having lots of fun writing this





	1. i hate her

“Fuck you Sawyer”

“You wish Danvers”

“Sorry to disappoint you but I’d rather fuck Winn”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, I don’t mean it like _that_ , you know you’re like my brother, my bro”

“That means you’d rather fuck your brother than fuck her?”

“That´s exactly what I mean. You hear that Sawyer?! Sawyer?” but she´s nowhere to be seen “Damn it Winn, she’s gone, I could have won this one sooooo easily!” she´s clearly upset.

“Woah, sorry _Lexie_ , but it´s not that much of a big deal, you don´t have to go all Eliot on me! And if I recall correctly you won the last one and I’m pretty sure she left before you kicked her ass.”

“Thanks bro. But if you think I´m apologising for treating you like Hardison after you called me _Lexie_ well, don´t count on that.” She says with a smirk

“Hey guys! Don´t tell me I missed it again!”

“Sorry sis, too late”

“Rao! It´s the second time I miss it! At least you won riiiiiight????”

“You can say so. She disappeared when I was talking to my bro here, so I assume it´s a victory”

“Niiiiice.” The bell rings “Okay guys, school time, Lena must be waiting for me. And you my lady” she says pointing at Alex “You better call me the second you lay eyes on her again because we all know what will happen and I won’t miss it again!!”

“Yes Kara, I promise I’ll call”

“Good” she gives a quick hug to her adoptive sister and whispers in her ear “But if you two, like, finally decide to give in and, you know, you don´t have to call me”

“KARA!” but the kryptonian is already gone “Gosh I hate that kid”

“Of course you do. Ready to go Alex?”

“Lucy, hey! Yeah I’m coming. Later Winn!”

“Later. _Lexie_.” He ads before running away

“It´s official. I hate people!”

“Hey! What about me?” Lucy begins pouting

“Okay, okay, I hate Sawyer, Kara and Winn. Better?”

“Much better.” Lucy smiles and Alex can’t help but chuckle. “But tell me, what happened this time for you to hate people?”

“Oh you know the usual. Sawyer is still breathing so that’s enough for me to hate her. Winn called me Lexie, but then I went all Eliot on him so we were even, but then he called me Lexie again so I currently hate him. But he’s my bro so maybe I’ll forgive him. And Kara, well she was late, again, so she made me promise I’d call her the moment I lay eyes on _her_ again, but then she began with her theories that I’m, uh you know into- ugh I can’t even finish the phrase. Anyway, she said that and now I hate her. The End.”

“You so weird.” Lucy chuckles

“That’s why you love me” with a big smile

“Yeah, maybe is that. But seriously, Kara was late? Again? How? The girl can fucking fly for heaven’s sake!” yes, Lucy knows about Kara. Being best friends with Alex Danvers since kindergarten has its advantages.

“I know right? But I can´t blame her. She studied the whole night for her journalism exam so she might not have heard the alarm. The girl really wants to impress Miss Grant!”

“Don’t we all?”

“Yeah you can say so. That woman is awesome, I really hope she becomes principal.”

“Me too! But anyway, it’s almost time, coach Henshaw is waiting, we better get going.”

“You go ahead, I still need to go get my protections.”

“Rally Alex?”

“What? I was on my way to get them when You-Know-Who showed up!”

“Really?? I didn´t know Lord Voldemort was here! I want an autograph”

“Fuck you Lane!”

“Can’t, James is in class”

“You’re terrible.”

“If I was you I’d hurry. Hank won’t be mad at you for getting late but I bet you want to get there before the Dark Lord arrives” Lucy says winking at her and starts walking away.

“You know what? Now I also hate you, thank you very much!” she shouts even though Lucy can still listen to her.

“Yeah, yeah, go grab those protections” Lucy says without turning.

Incredibly, Alex does what she´s told and rushes to her locker.

* * *

 

“Looking good Alex” ugh she hates that voice.

“Go away Lord” says Alex closing her locker.

“C’mon babe, you know you can call me Max”

“Do _not_ call me that” she’s getting really annoyed by this guy. Can you put someone in jail for being a jerk?

“Why not sweetie? C’mon I know you know you want me”

She gasps, not believing what she heard “P-lease, I’d rather be with _Maggie_ than with you”

“Damn Alex, that’s strong but I know you don’t meant it. And I don’t care if you also like girls, that’s not a problem to me babe.”

“Fuck off _Maxwell_ ” she turns away, ready to leave

Max grabs her wrist and she immediately reacts punching him and pushing him against the lockers “Now you hear me Lord.” She was really mad now “Don’t mess with me. You’re lucky I really enjoy coach Henshaw classes and I don’t want be even more late, because otherwise your face and my fist would go on a second date and I assure you wouldn’t like it” she pushes him once again an let go “Get out of here”

“I’ll be back Alex! You can’t get rid of me that easily!”

Alex takes a deep breath and as she exhales she feels she’s not alone anymore. She turns around just to found no other than Maggie Sawyer.

“Not now Sawyer, not in the mood” and she really wasn’t

“No prob Danvers. That guy deserved it, well played” wait she just said what she heard?

“Thanks I guess”

“Your hand” says Maggie noticing Alex’s bruises “You okay?”

“Yeah fine, I’ve got worst” did she really just asked if she was okay?

“Okay then. Nice. See ya”

“Yeah, see ya” but she was already gone

Alex thinks about everything that happened while she walks to class. She doesn’t care about being late anymore, that Maxwell lord really pisses her off. Like can’t he take a hint? She does not like him, for heaven’s sake, she doesn’t even like boys! Damn she really hates that guy. And then there’s Maggie. Had she _actually_ complimented her? And asked if she was _okay_? And for how long had her been listening? Hopefully she didn’t hear the part when she said she’d rather be with her. No, no way. She would _never_ be with Maggie like that, or in any way!! She only said that because it sounded like a really good argument to send Max away and that’s all! And damn, her hand hurts.

Before she notices she reaches the gym where everyone is already fighting. Good, she really feels like kicking someone’s ass for the… third? time today.

“Sorry I’m late coach I-“

“Yeah I know, protections, Max Lord, don’t worry ‘bout it. Are you okay?”

“Yeah fine, hand’s just a little bruised but I’m fine”

“Okay good. Parrish! Danvers is here. You two can begin training now.” And he walks away

“Hey Danvers” the girl greets her with a smile

“Parrish” she smiles back

“So, you kicked his ass?”

“Yeah and apparently everyone knows about it!” getting no response from Parrish she ads “Well let’s do this”

After on hour of fighting Parrish, I mean, winning, Alex is heading to the locker room thinking only about one thing: how did hank _and_ Parrish know about Max? When he mentioned the protections she assumed Lucy had told him but then he talked about Max and didn’t even question her bruised hand… the only person that was there besides her and Max was… but it couldn’t be. It couldn’t! The girl hates her! And she hates her back! Maggie Sawyer would _never_ , like ever help her or defend her, especially in front of the coach. They were always fighting to be the top of the class, she would never excuse her for being late!

When Alex entered the shower her head was so full she was about to explode! Thank god it was movie night at the Danvers apartment! That would definitely keep away all these thoughts. After all, it’s not every day you manage to bring the entire gang together!


	2. movie night

“KARAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?????” Alex stands in their kitchen looking at five, no SIX, bags of food, drinks and snacks.

“Uh it's the food you asked me for sis?” Kara looks so innocent it’s really hard to be mad at her

“Yes Kara, but I didn’t mean for you to buy the entire store!”

“I didn’t! See, I bought chips for Lucy and Sara, popcorn for Lena and Parrish, M&Ms for James, peanuts for Winn, pizza for you and Raven and guess what? Pot stickers for meeeeee!!!!” the girl really know how to please her friends

“Wow Kara, that’s actually pretty sweet of you. Sorry, I’m kinda stressed out, we’re always the ones who have to arrange everything because we can’t all fit anywhere else but here and I want everything perfect so…”

“No problem sis! And thanks! Oh! And I also brought everyone’s fav drink and a couple more snacks in case these, you know, disappear under mysterious circumstances…”

“You mean, you eat them without us noticing?” a voice came from across the room

“Ha ha ha, very funny Lena, very very funny” Kara replies and begins unpacking ALL of the food

“I just hope you get fat. Like really really fat and there’s no turning back”

“Sorry sis, kryptonian metabolism! I’ll never be as fat as you!”

“Actually, Alex is slightly thinner than you so…” Lena loves teasing her best friend

“Damn it Lena! Remember that I can kick you out whenever I want!! This is my apartment!”

“Our apartment. And do you really want your best friend to go live somewhere else? That will mean you’ll live alone, with me, 24/7”

“Okay okay okay, I take it back I love you Lena” she rushes to hug her best friend

“Yeah yeah, I love you too Kara. Now let go, you’re hurting me!”

“Oh sorry!” suddenly someone knocks “They here!” and Kara rushes to go open the door

Lena joins Alex in the kitchen “Seriously Alex, how can we live with her? I mean, we make this movie night like once every two weeks and she always acts like it’s the last time we’ll ever be together!”

“Hey! I did not choose her to be my sister! My parents did! You were the one who choose kid over there as best friend!”

“You have a point… Let’s greet the people.”

The go to the living room (basically go across the room) and everyone’s already there, except for Parrish.

“Hey where’s Alex 2?” Lena asks

“I already told ya we’re not calling her that! There’s only one Alex and that’s me!”

“She was right behind us, she just went back to grab something” Raven explains everyone

“Eh probably was afraid I would kick her ass again so she went grab some protections”

“Ah! You wish Danvers!”

“You know I didn’t mean it Parrish” seeing her raising her eyebrow she added “Well, I kinda did”

“Cute. But anyway, I went back to grab this” she gives a book to Alex “Shaw sent it”

“Oh thanks! I almost forgot about this! Thanks”

“Welcome”

“Soooooooo, now that everyone’s here can we please go to the couch?” Kara impatiently asks

“Yeah you go to the couch, I’m gonna get all the food” Alex says

“I’ll help ya!” Winn offers

“Yeah me too” Sara follows them

* * *

 

“Move lovebirds!” Alex says as she puts down all kinds of snacks and food

“But Alex…” Lucy starts to complain

“But Alex nothing. That is my spot. You have the little couch so you can both cuddle and be happy and stuff”

“But that’s where Root and Shaw usually stay…”

“But they’re not here today, are they? No, they are celebrating their anniversary!”

“For how long have they been together already?” Raven asks

“Three years today!”

“Wow that’s a lot!”

“Yeah but if you look at them they are pretty much meant to be! I mean, how could them not end up together!” Lucy ads, now sitting with James in “Shoot’s couch”

“I have known Root for a long time, and yes, Shaw is pretty much the perfect match for her. No one else would have what it takes to handle her” Winn comments

“And same with Shaw! I’ve never seen too people who are so perfect for each other like them!” Sara says

“Okay, but can you remember how everything started? It’s kind of ridiculous how far they’ve come”

“What happened?” Parrish asks. She only recently moved to National City year, so she doesn’t know much about the squad’s past. She was an old friend of Lucy from the time their parents were together in the military , so she easily became friends with everyone.

“Long story short: Winn’s middle school friend Samantha Grooves and my childhood friend Sameen Shaw met on our “bring a friend to the squad party” and almost killed each other” Sara explains

“She mean literally, there were irons involved!” Winn ads

“Wow! But 'bring a friend to the squad party'?”

“Yeah… it was Kara’s idea, of course. She wanted to make more friends so all of our original squad, me, Alex, Winn, Sara and Kara, had to bring a friend to this party thing. Ridiculous we know, but we did it anyway. I brought my “boyfriend”, I’m not sure what we were back then, James, Winn brought Root, Sara brought Shaw, Alex brought Raven and Kara brought Lena, which was kind of unfair, because we already knew her as Kara’s best friend.” Lucy says

“Well, yeah but she wasn’t part of the squad!” Kara defends herself

“Ahahah okay I think I got it. But wow, what a rough start for the girls!” the more Parrish knows about her new friends the more she likes them

“Yes but they actually proved that you don’t have to _immediately like_ someone to _fall_ for them later” oh boy, Kara you better shut up “I mean, you can even _hate_ someone but in fact be _in love_ with them, right _Alex?_ ”

“Kara, I’m warning you…”

“Can I be the bridesmaid-" but before she can finish the question she already has one pillow on her face, and worst, her pot stickers on the floor

“ALEX! What have you done?”

“Sorry not sorry sis”

“My pot stickers! Why Alex WHY?????”

“Kara, chill, you bought a lot more!” Lena tries to calm down her friend

“Yeas but but… Ugh I hate you all”

“We love you too” almost everyone replies at the same time

“Well, anyway, we’ve already wasted a lot of time. Let’s just watch the movie!”

“Raven’s right! Who’s choosing today?” James asks

“Well” Raven looks for a piece of paper in her pocket “According to my list, this year we already had Kara choosing ET and James choosing Superman, not cliché at all, Lena chose 50 Shades-“

“I still can’t believe we watched that!” Alex says

“What? It was my day, and I was the only one how hadn’t seen it…” Lena defends herself

“Exactly! The lovebirds over there and Shoot were making out the whole time, Parrish wan't even here, she was visiting her mom, Winn and Raven were discussing Winn’s exam, and for me and Lance we slept throughout most of the movie! You and Kara were the only ones who actually saw it!”

“Well yeah but people did not pay attention because they chose not to, and you girls only fell asleep because this kind of “intimacy” doesn’t matter to you”

“Wait wait wait. Alex might be a lesbian, but I’m bi okay? I care about guys too okay? Okay” Sara really hates when she’s put together with the lesbians just because she prefers girls

“Sorry Sara, you know I didn’t mean it like that” Lena apologises

“I know girl, don’t worry. Now back to the movies. Reyes?”

“Okay, so Lena - 50 Shades, Lucy - Olympus Has Fallen and finally last time, me - Armageddon. Today was supposed to be Samantha and Sameen, but since they are God knows where doing God knows what, it’s your turn Sara. The girls can go next time and the time after that”

“NO. Na. NO. I AM after Sara. Please. I’ve been waiting for this for centuries! I wanna watch Back to the Future next time pleaseeeeee.”

“Chill, Winn, ahah next time we’ll talk to the girls okay? You suck a geek sometimes!” Raven says

“A geek and proud” says a much happier Winn “Well, Sara, what are we watching?”

“Uh… Hunger Games??? Pretty please?” Sara asks with the cutest smile

“Hunger Games it is!” Alex agrees “Which one?”

“Well, since it’s still early and tomorrow there’s no classes I say, maybe the first two?”

“Why do I bother asking? Your favourites of course!”

“Hey it ain’t my fault! But everyone agrees?” All nod “Nice. Give me the remote to look for it”

She’s about to press play when “WAIT!”

“What now sis?” Kara can be so annoying sometimes. But Alex loves her anyway.

“Let me go get more pot stickers, since someone threw a pillow to mine!” she gets up and rushes to the kitchen

“Well, only because you were asking for it!” Alex yells to make sure Kara’s listening to her

“Yeah, yeah, everyone here agrees with me in some way” Kara replies as she sits down with a full box in her hands “But whatever, press play Lance”

* * *

 

When the movies ended it was almost 1h30 in the morning, so everyone said good bye and went back to their homes, except for Winn, who had fallen asleep even before Catching Fire started.

Alex, Kara and Lena begin to take everything back to the kitchen to clean in the morning (or afternoon), but since she's not tired at all Alex tells Kara and Lena to go to sleep that she’ll finish the cleaning. Kara tried to argue with her big sister, but she was way too tired. They all said goodnight and Alex was left alone, only with the company of Win’s eventual snoring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, hi everyone! I really hope you liked this I'm very very committed to this story and I really want for this to work out. I know this chapter is a bit short, I'll try to make the next ones longer. I'm not sure when will I be able to write/post more but I hope soon!! Please let me know what you think or any suggestions you might have! Sorry for any mistakes, I read this lots of times but i might have missed something. Also English is not my fist language so, yeah, sorry if I mess up a little. Thank you for reading xx ~raven
> 
> ps: that whole eliot/hardison thing is because of the tnt series "leverage". basically there's these two guys, eliot and hardison, and every time something goes wrong eliot is like "damn it hardison!" and i just love this show so much i figures alex and winn would like it as well!


End file.
